


【索香】送礼

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 「今天是你的生日，不是吗？」
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 13





	【索香】送礼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458050) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



山治一踏到室外，刺骨的寒风就钻进厚外套里。为了弗兰奇的先见之明，将瞭望台建成室内，他得帮他多买点可乐。以前天气恶劣的时候，半夜和清晨的守夜是最烂的工作。

将抽完的菸蒂扔过桑尼号的栏杆，山治将装着咖啡的保温瓶安全的包在外套的夹层里，翻身爬上绳梯。抵达瞭望台时，他感激的用麻木的手指推开活板门。当他爬到里面时，就连索隆的脸都没有浇熄他能够远离冬天寒风的喜悦。

「换我了，绿藻。」山治说着，将保温瓶放到矮桌上。他脱掉外套，挂在全景窗户下的长椅上。索隆的哑铃被收起来了，整个房间很整洁。

索隆从长椅起身。「也该是时候了。」他打了个呵欠，伸伸懒腰。

「嗯。」山治从保温瓶里帮自己倒了一杯咖啡。热气从杯子里飘出来，温暖了他冻僵的手。他轻啜着热饮，眼睛扫视着空荡荡的大海。夜色让远处不容易观察，厚重的云层盖住了通常明亮的星光。

「嘿，呃，山治？」

犹豫的话语让山治吓了一跳。他转过头，发现索隆在关着的活板门旁逗留，索隆的外套被丢在地上。索隆还没穿上外套离开。他反而站在那里，手藏在背后，看起来几乎像在紧张──那一定是影子在作祟。山治认识索隆那么长时间，索隆从来不会显露出紧张。

但他现在似乎很紧张，伸出手揉揉后颈。看着那脆弱的不自觉举动，山治感到一阵激动。崭新的进展仍然让他们的关系有点僵，有时候，山治因为自己对索隆产生的感情会有点不知所措。让他想要狠踢索隆一顿或把他吻到昏头。有时候，他两者都做。

索隆的下巴突然咬紧，山治做好准备，今晚可能会是他要踢他的一晚。他调整脚上的平衡，又随意的喝了一口咖啡。

但索隆再次让山治惊讶了。仓促的「给你。」索隆朝着山治的方向递出，不是刀，而是一个包裹。

「那是什么？」山治问，呆呆的盯着那个包裹。

「把这该死的东西拿去就是了。」索隆说着，拉近两人之间的距离，将包裹塞进山治手中。

山治瞪着索隆，因为他差点弄洒了咖啡。「小心点，混蛋。」山治将杯子放到桌上，检视着包裹。又长、又细、而且很重，被满是折痕又画了图表的纸，和一大堆丝线包着。「你还没告诉我这是什么。」

索隆还起手臂，瞪着眼睛。「今天是你生日，不是吗？你他妈以为这是什么？」

索隆是对的；今天 **的确** 是山治的生日，因为已经过午夜了。山治不知道该怎么回应。「你以前从来没给我礼物过。」他不自在的说。

索隆打断他的视线，眼神暗了点。「我以前又不喜欢你。」

温暖在山治胸膛里绽放，传到脖子和脸颊。突然之间，他也觉得很尴尬，想要索隆离开。他捏紧了包裹，纸张在他手指下皱了起来。「我现在不喜欢你。」

山治看着愤怒席捲索隆。「他妈的混蛋。」索隆咆哮。他对包裹出手。「那还来。」

「不！」山治跳开来。他的腿撞到了长椅，他失去平衡，一屁股坐到地上。

索隆不敢相信的看着他猛烈的反应。羞耻加到了山治脸上的热度。「你不能送礼给别人又拿回去，混蛋。」山治试着让语气保持冷漠，却华丽的失败了。

「而你就是没办法像个正常人一样说『谢谢』。」

「我又还没拆。」

「啊！」索隆把头埋进手里，抓着绿色的发丝，发出挫败的声音。「你要让我 **疯掉** 了。」

「是啊，而你让我…」山治在能说完句子之前赶快紧闭住唇。

索隆透过双手间的空隙看着山治。「我让你什么，厨子？」

 **爱上你** ，山治沉默的回答，撇开视线，用浏海挡住索隆的目光。操。他还没准备好。

索隆不让他躲藏太久。他从山治松松的手中拿走包裹，放到长椅上，捧住山治的下巴。山治强迫自己用眼神挑战他，看索隆敢不敢继续这个话题。但索隆没有继续，这其实让现况更糟了，因为山治没有理由推开他。

冷风吹打着瞭望台的窗户。索隆搜寻着山治的脸，寻找某个东西。接着，用几乎听不到的音量恼怒的叹了口气，索隆将唇贴上山治。

吸引力的反应几乎是立即的，但那个吻熟悉的舒服也是。如果没有下一步，山治也不介意。索隆的唇有点裂痕，但还是很柔软。山治让自己的唇贴着索隆，轻轻的推挤让他有点痒，同时也表达了他愿意承认多少爱意。

索隆将手臂环上山治的腰，把他拉近。他结束轻吻，将额头靠着山治。山治的指尖抓皱了索隆的白色上衣。他能透过手掌感觉索隆稳定的心跳。

「生日快乐，白痴。」索隆说，他温暖的呼吸刷过山治的鼻尖。

这是另一份礼物，但这次要山治回应一点问题也没有。「谢谢。」

索隆轻哼了一声，环在山治腰上的手稍稍收紧。「混蛋。」

山治的唇勾起一抹笑。他可能比自己以为的还要早准备好了。


End file.
